Crystalline Memento
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Serah had dreams that she would meet Noel, right? Well, this is a different take on what happened regarding those dreams... Rated M for lemon, but additional warnings are in the Author's Note. NoelxSerah, Oneshot. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** WOOT! First Noel/Serah lemon in English on and possibly the entirety of the internetz (seriously! I recently Googled Noel/Serah fanfiction and _nothing_ came up!)!_

_-ahem-_

_Anyway, It took me about two months or so (give or take a few weeks) of on and off typing to make this, but I'm happy with it. The Noel/Serah pairing needs more love! Woohoo!_

_Umm... Okay... The full set of warnings for this oneshot... Well, there's a lemon-you already know that-but I also made an attempt to include implied masturbation from a first-person perspective on Serah's part. I really hope I did a good job with that; it was a bit of an experiment to include more smut, but also more substance to the oneshot._

_Anyway, if you read this, I hope you like it, and also please leave a review! I worked very hard on this and I busted my ass today forcing myself to finish this!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystalline Memento<span>_

_By: Chasing Yuffentine_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** don't understand them. The dreams I've been having, I mean.**

**Why do I keep having them? I-I'm engaged to Snow, I love him; there's no reason this should be happening! But if that was actually true…**

**Then why do the dreams feel so much more _real_…?**

xXx

_Fingertips—larger than those of Serah's—ghosted down the young woman's shoulders, leaving phantom trails of shivers in their wake. Serah's eyelids slowly drifted shut and a soft, satisfied hum emanated from her lips._

_"Noel…" she whispered._

xXx

**That name…**

**The man who always… _touches me_ in my dreams … That's what I always call him: Noel. The touches are so gentle and sweet—like the breeze that likes to blow in the grasslands while the dream plays through—but we never play innocent for long because he doesn't just _touch_ me.**

**He…**

**_Makes love _****to me…**

xXx

_"Serah." Noel purred, his fingers finally wrapping gently around her forearms, sliding down to delicately grasp near the very ends of her own slender digits. He lifted one of her hands to kiss the pads of her fingers, then the other to repeat the action. He released her fingers to cup her face with those same hands of his in a single smooth motion. His hold on her countenance was neither rough nor overly gentle, but it was firm._

_Noel loosely slunk his left arm around Serah's waist, and as he lowered his face to kiss her, he hesitated for a brief second—not even—almost as though he was afraid that she would dissipate into mist at the very moment his lips touched hers. What bliss it was to know that she remained solid against him when the moment came. Her lips slid across his so fluidly, as though the friction was meant to exist _beyond_ the realm of dreams; each of her hands clutched the other, locking together behind her dream lover's neck._

_Serah's tongue prodded at Noel's bottom lip. Noel caressed the skin of her left upper arm and slanted his lips against hers at a slightly greater angle to allow her entrance. Her tongue intertwined with his, slid, created pinpricks of scorching pleasure along her spine that liquefied and pooled into her very core._

xXx

**It all feels so good, it's beautiful… And it feels so _real_, more so than what I have with Snow…**

**I love it so much; I can't help but want even _more_…**

**And _that's_ what always scares me beyond all belief.**

xXx

_The loose arm around Serah's slender waist tightened, pulling her closer to Noel's own lithe frame as they kissed. Noel pulled away so that he was looking into Serah's eyes and his lips were just barely touching hers. "Serah," he murmured, his voice soft and husky, "I _need_ you…" Serah's eyes widened for a quick moment before half-closing, showing him that—perhaps—she needed him just as much. Noel gave her a soft smile and briefly kissed her softly before kissing the bottom of her jaw and trailing his lips down her neck._

_He stopped at her pulse point, suckling the sensitive flesh and laving it with his tongue. He felt himself harden at the soft, desperate whimpers the escaped Serah's lips. Her fingers clutching at his scalp as though he was her only link to sanity amidst the chaos that was the amalgamation of love and lust and everything in between aroused him further if that were at all possible. Finally, when the skin was a bright red that was sure to darken with little time, he gave the mark a soft kiss and lifted his head. "There. Now everyone will know you're mine." Noel chuckled, smirking when he saw Serah's blush._

_"But what about _you_, Noel? How will people know who _you_ belong to?" Serah's voice was breathy, her face formed into a slight pout even as she teased him. Noel's smirk softened into a gentle smile._

_"You mean you _weren't_ planning on giving me a little lovebite?"_

_"… Maybe I wasn't."_

_But contrary to her casually said playful and flirty words, Serah moved to kiss her way from Noel's pulse point to the crook of his neck just under the bottom of his jaw, where she decided she would brand _him_._

xXx

**It's supposed to feel wrong, right? So, why _doesn't_ it…?**

**All I feel is _heavenly_…**

xXx

_Noel's knees were water, unstable beneath him as Serah continued her actions upon him. His breathing became shallow and raspy at the feeling. It was glorious; it was _unbearable_… Finally, Serah decided she needed more than what was happening already. She swallowed her hesitation and placed shaky fingertips against the tense clothed abs of her dream lover. Even through the fabric, she could feel the muscles flutter and contract at the contact, Noel's breath hitching in his throat with every slow inch Serah's slender digits trailed down. Serah stopped just above the waistband of his loose pants for a moment, gulping and tightly shutting her eyes before dipping her hand inside and grasping Noel's stiff member._

_She just couldn't help but stay _shy_, no matter how many times they had done this…_

xXx

**By the time we get that far, I stop caring _altogether_; about Snow, about our engagement, about what's right and what's wrong… All I can think about is Noel and how much I find myself loving him… and how much I _want_ him.**

**But when I wake up and remember Snow and all that he's done for me, I feel the world's worst guilt…**

**My love for Noel, or the guilt I feel when I wake up…**

**I can never tell which is stronger.**

xXx

_Noel's fingers reached for the shoulder straps to Serah's dress, thumbing them lightly, weakly, when Serah started pumping his member quite skillfully, just the way he liked it. After all, she has had many of these dreams; a lot of practice. The sensation of her hands upon the velvet skin—stroking softly, caressing lightly—was enough to draw a moan from Noel's lips._

_"S-Serah…" he whispered, "Let me have you…"_

_Serah said nothing but kissed him deeply in consent, her hand never stopping its ministrations upon him._

xXx

**But Noel's not real; it's so _ridiculous_, my loving him. How _can_ I love a dreamtime illusion more than the man who's always held me so caringly in his arms?**

**I'm such a terrible person…**

xXx

_Noel slowly tugged the straps down, as well as the front of Serah's dress—breathing heavily all the while—but stopped undressing her shortly after to still her motions on his nether regions. "Please stop…" he managed, "T-too good…"_

_Serah blushed crimson, but stilled her hand and pulled it away. "Now I touch _you_." Noel panted, still catching his breath. Barely two seconds later, he allowed his lips to capture Serah's in another deep kiss. He then continued his previous task of undressing her, pulling her dress the rest of the way off of her torso and down her legs, letting it pool at her ankles. Without releasing Serah's lips, Noel unclasped her strapless bra with relative ease, letting _that_ drop to the ground as well. Then he clasped her ribs near her breasts and gently thumbed her nipples, causing a soft whine to emanate from the young woman._

_Serah clenched her thighs tightly together and whimpered as she felt her own arousal become much stronger, clenching even tighter in short, occasional intervals with each time Noel passed his fingers across her breasts. Serah finally pulled away from his lips. "Take me; now…" Desperation and sheer _want_ were clear in her tone._

xXx

**I know it's crazy—how did this all even _start_? How can a _dream_ make me feel this way, make me question everything that I once thought was concrete in my life? Even the man I'm _engaged to_ hasn't made me so desperate for _anything_ like Noel has. I need Noel so badly; dream or not! It's _unbearable_…**

xXx

_"Not yet." Noel said, then winked._

xXx

**What do you mean, "not yet"? I need you _now_!**

xXx

_"I want to try something new first." he murmured, his eyes becoming half-lidded. He slid one forearm under and against the small of Serah's back, and did the same with his other forearm under her knees. He lifted her off of the ground a bit before laying her down on the grass, spreading her legs with his hands just a touch, and taking care to remove her shoes. Then, he leaned partially over her body and kissed the center of her chest, slowly trailing his lips down her body, down her stomach until he got to the edge of her panties._

xXx

**Oh, Maker, Noel… You're going to do _that_ to me…?**

xXx

_He hooked his fingers through the edges of Serah's underwear and pulled it down halfway, immediately burying his face in between her legs. Noel licked at Serah's wet folds, relishing in her pleasured gasps. the fingers of one hand clutched tightly at Noel's hair, loosening and retightening with each wax and wane of marvelous sensation; the other hand's fingers dug into the blades of grass, grasping at them almost urgently._

xXx

**Ohhh… That's wonderful… But just… Just a little _higher up_…**

xXx

_The sound of Serah's whimpers became different before long, like she wanted _more_. Noel knew exactly what it was she wanted. He dragged his tongue up her folds and then he quickly but gently snatched the small throbbing pulse of her clit into his lips, sucking gently on the small bud, then hearing Serah practically _sob_ with the pleasure the act brought her._

xXx

**Oh, _yes_... Right _there_…**

xXx

_"Noel!" Serah cried, her hips almost bucking into Noel's face. Noel, however, grasped held her quickly held her down and sucked at her a bit harder. He was pretty sure she was actually crying this time from the bliss Serah felt from his actions. The fingers Serah had in Noel's hair tightened even more, but didn't relax their grip._

_"Oh Gods, I think I'm gonna come!" she sobbed. It was at that moment that Noel stopped, moved away, quickly shucked off his pants, yanked off his boots and _tore_ his skintight top off; all other articles of clothing and accessories be damned. He moved over her and positioned himself, then quickly slid in. His thrusts were fast and rough, borderline painful, but for Serah, they felt _Nirvanic_. And she was almost there; they could both feel the muscles of her inner walls beginning to clench around Noel's member._

xXx

**Ohhhhh…. So _good_… N-Noel…!**

xXx

_Another couple of thrusts, and Serah climaxed, letting out a wordless scream. Noel followed soon after, groaning loudly into her ear and releasing his warm seed within her._

xXx

**Mmmmmm…!**

**…**

**…**

**… I-I did it _again_… I need to _stop_ this; I need to see what's real, what's alive and in front of me.**

**I think I need _help_…**

xXx

_The afterglow was sweet, yet an odd tension seemed to hang between the two. Finally, Noel spoke. "This was the last time I could come to you." he said softly, caressing her face with his fingertips._

_"No!" Serah cried, burying her face into his chest._

_"It's gonna be okay, Serah… I'm gonna see you for real; real soon. I promise…" Noel whispered._

_"How am I going to know that the you in real life is the you that I've been making love to _here_…?" Serah asked hesitantly._

_"Give me something? Something small I can wear. I'll wear it when I come to see you."_

_"What can I give you?"_

_"Whatever you want. This is your dream, after all." Noel chuckled._

_Serah thought for a moment, then conjured a small shard of light blue crystal on a string with small metal clasps. She handed it to Noel. "This is a shard of my l'Cie crystal. Wear it when you come to see me?"_

_"You _know_ I will… I have to go now. I love you, Serah."_

_"I love you too, Noel…"_

xXx

**No… I just need a good night's rest. I'll be fine in the morning…**

**At least I hope so…**

xXx

"Lightning!" Serah cried, attempting to shield herself from a monster's blow. The rattling of a machinegun could be heard in the near vicinity.

She looked up only to see Lebreau, who grasped her arm and harshly said, "Get a hold of yourself! Lightning's _dead_! You have to take care of yourself now!"

Another monster caught the two off-guard, but before it could strike, a familiar young man struck it down.

"… Wh-who _are_ you…?" Serah stuttered, the shock of almost getting killed having yet to wear off.

"Noel." said the young man with a smirk.

Upon hearing his name, Serah immediately looked at his chest and dangling there, she saw the chunk of crystal she had given him in her dream; her eyes widened and she let out a small, nearly inaudible gasp.

"Noel Kreiss." Then he gave her a wink that Serah was _sure_ Lebreau didn't notice.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
